Taismo: The Good Life
by djaik-niffsta
Summary: Tails and Cosmo are exhausted with family life. When they take a well-earned break, what will happen when the Chaotix are forced to babysit their children? First chapter published here, the rest on my DeviantART account.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to a new series. This first chapter will be published on , the rest of the story will be published on my deviantART account of the same name. There is a link to this account on my profile. Hope you enjoy it!_

Tails was exhausted. He'd had a long day attempting to fix a battered old biplane for a client. The customer was willing to pay a good sum of money for Tails' skill but insisted that all the original parts of the plane be retained - a task extremely difficult when one wing had been snapped in two and the engine was in a state beyond repair for most mechanics. Whilst Tails was better than most mechanics this was still no mean feat and he had got so stuck into his work that it was with abstract horror that he eventually noticed what his clock had read: 4.10pm - ten minutes after he had been due at the local school to pick his 6-year-old son Tulse up from football practice. Tails had shot out of the door as soon as he realised and flew his plane, the Tornado, at full speed towards the school.

"Come on, quicker!"

Tails' wife was Cosmo - a Seedrian whom he had met fighting the evil space aliens the Metarex. Cosmo had died fighting the Metarex but had left behind a seed from which she had been reborn. Tails was initially devastated at her death and had only planted the seed as a memorial to her, so was naturally very surprised to see her return, but delighted all the same as they were able to rekindle the romantic relationship they had started as 8 year olds.

Now 22, Tails and Cosmo had been raising a family for several years. Tulse was the Elder of two children that they had; his sister Encelada was 4 years old and due to start school the next academic year. Dr Eggman still proved a threat to their family life but his increasing age and health problems had limited the frequency of his attacks. Most of Tails' time was spent running his family life, or fixing and building machinery for various clients to earn money for the family. The family financial situation was comfortable - both Tails and Cosmo received substantial grants from the government for their services of protection to the public from Dr Eggman - meaning Cosmo could play the role of housewife, though did grow many vegetables in her garden as well. Despite the lack of formal employment, being a housewife was still extremely hard work and Tails often had to help.

The school finally came into site. Tails reduced his speed and came in to land in the car park. The plane came to a steady halt, and Tails hopped out, walking briskly to the school gates.

"Hi Dad!" Tulse gave his father a cheerful welcome. He was stood next to a rather tired and less happy looking adult wolf. All other children seemed to have gone home.

Tulse from first glance was the spitting image of Tails as a kid, though glancing for a little longer would enable a bystander to spot several key differences. For one, Tulse's fur was a lot smoother, much like the texture of a leaf. No more so was this the case than at his twin Tails, his green silky strands of fur like thin mountains of grass capped with white snow at the tip. However, whilst just as silky, the rest of his fur was a light orange colour like his father's. He was also a slenderer build than Tails, more like a Seedrian, and gave off a slight natural aroma of roses, much to the disgust of the youngster.

"You must be Mr Prower," said the wolf, the tiredness obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, that's me! I assume you're Mr Woolfe, Tulse has told me a lot about you. He really likes his football, and says you're a great teacher!"

Mr Woolfe appeared to brighten a little at this, though his smile changed to a frown as the two shook hands. Tails quickly realised what the matter was.

"Ah, terribly sorry. I'm a mechanic and I didn't have time to wash my hands before I left."

"So it would seem." Mr Woolfe wiped his now greasy hand on his muddy tracksuit bottoms. "Yes, I do expect Tulse to be picked up a little earlier than 20 past 4 next week if possible, I don't like having to wait around. I've got to go and impersonate an old woman and eat her grandchildren, or whatever it is we wolves do when we're not teaching."

"I am extremely sorry. Family life can get very busy."

Mr Woolfe grimaced. "I have been through the same myself Mr Prower, so I do understand. However, every other parent manages to pick up their child on time, so we would appreciate the extra effort from you to do the same."

"Of course."

"No worries then. Well played today Tulse, you may make the team yet! Keep working hard and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Tulse was very excited. "The team, really? I'll be one of three in my year if I did! Thanks Mr Woolfe, bye!"

"Thank you sir, bye!"

With a cheery wave they departed.

"Wow dad, you got told off by a teacher!" Chuckled Tulse.

Tails blushed and tried to change the subject. "Hmm... How was your day?"

"It was great dad, football was so fun! Me Woolfe taught us how to do stepovers, then we practised penalties and I scored the most in my class."

"Wow, well done!" They reached the plane, and hopped into their seats.

"I also did my 15 times table in maths today!" Tulse had inherited his father's brains and love of science.

"That's great, your mother will be really proud! Put your seat belt on."

"Then in science we carried on with our projects- oh no, I forgot Geoff!"

"Can you get him tomorrow?"

"No, I told Mrs Flufflewidge I'd install LED eyes by tomorrow. I'll get in lots of trouble if I don't, I'm already behind."

Tails sighed. "Okay, I'll go and speak to Mr Woolfe."

Tails undid his seatbelt and shot out of the plane, Tulse close behind. Mr Woolfe was the last teacher at the school and was locking the school gates. Every child at the school had an ongoing science project this term. Tulse, being his father's son, was working well beyond his level and was keen the produce an interactive robot doll - or "action figure" as he insisted. The product of his designs was Geoff.

"I'm so sorry, but Tulse has forgotten his science project that he needs tonight. Can he go and fetch it?"

Mr Woolfe rolled his eyes but have a wry smile. He unlocked the gate he had just locked. "Of course he can. I'll take him in since I've locked all the doors."

They went in and emerged in moments, Tulse holding what looked like a small metal fox.

"Thanks Mr Woolfe. Bye!"

"No worries Tulse. Try to be less forgetful in the future!" Mr Woolfe spoke to Tulse but looked pointedly at Tails. The fox was embarrassed and avoided his gaze.

"Thank you again sir. Good bye."

It was a short journey home. When they reached their house, Tails landed the plane on the driveway and rolled it into the garage. They went inside.

"Hello?" Yelled Tulse.

"Hi boys," Cosmo was tired but managed to smile. She kissed Tails, then have Tulse a hug.

Cosmo was wearing the green petal dress she had always had. Not much had changed in her appearance since being a child, though her body had made some womanly developments and her silky green hair now reached as far low as her waist.

"How was school today, Tulse?" She asked.

"It was great thanks, Mum, and football was really fun too!"

"Excellent!"

Tails looked worried. "Cosmo, are you okay? I thought Encelada's swimming lesson was soon?"

Cosmo gasped. The lesson started in just ten minutes. "Oh my gosh, Tails I'd completely forgotten. We were gardening, and I'd lost sight of her, and she appeared completely covered in mud, I had to bathe her. I haven't made dinner either honey, I know I said I would. I'm so sorry."

"Not to worry Cosmo, just get Encelada to her lesson and I'll sort out dinner."

Tulse's face dropped. "But Dad, you said you'd help with Geoff."

"Why don't you have a go yourself son, and I'll help you after dinner?"

"ENCELADA! Grab your swimming stuff we have to go now!" Cosmo yelled upstairs.

"Coming Mummy!"

The young girl trotted happily downstairs with a pink rucksack almost as large as her. She very much looked like Cosmo and was small for her age, though wore a yellow dress to match her hair with a blue amulet. She had two fox ears on her head and two very fluffy fox tails.

"Hi Daddy, hi Tulse. I like swimming, it's my favourite. The teacher says I'm the best in my class."

This was true. Encelada had found a talent for swimming, and had taken to water like a duck.

"Hey baby sis." Tulse gave his sister a patronising ruffle of her hair.

Encelada pouted. "Tuuuuulse, I told you not to do that. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm almost four and a half now."

"Whatever you say little 'un".

Cosmo gave her son a stern look. "Tulse, don't tease your sister. Come on sweetheart, we must go. I'll see you later Tails."

She kissed her husband and left. Tails gave his daughter a kiss on the nose and ruffled her hair, before waving them off. Encelada giggled at her father's affection.

Once the door closed Tulse looked put out. "How come she lets you do that to her hair? It's so unfair."

"Never you mind, Tulse. Why don't you go and find some LEDs in my workshop and see if you can give Geoffrey some eyes?"

Tulse shrugged. "Okay. I'll bring him in here if I need help."

Tails breathed a sigh of relief as his son left the room. He looked at his watch and concluded he should start making dinner so Cosmo and Encelada would be able to eat as soon as they got in. He rummaged around in a cupboard and found an onion and some pasta. He found vegetarian mince in the freezer and started to prepare a Bolognese.

"Dad I can't find the LEDs."

Tulse had reappeared. He was holding his robot, Geoff.

"What? I'm busy, son. I said I'd help you after dinner."

"Which drawer are they in?"

"The middle one on the left cabinet."

"Can I bring it in here to do on the table?"

"If you must."

Tulse returned with two eye-sized LEDs to fit his foot-high robot, and a soldering iron. He got to work on the kitchen table, melting solder and expertly attaching the LEDs.

Tails allowed himself a moment to smile. His son was growing up just like him, a mechanical and electrical genius beyond his years. But his smile faded when he smelt burning.

"Tulse, you've got to put the soldering iron back in its holder, if you leave it on the table you could start a fire!" Tails scolds his son. He picked up the soldering iron and put it back where it belonged. Tulse went to pick it back up, but noticed the blackened handle.

"Dad, you've left grease on the soldering iron. You did remember to wash your hands between fixing the plane and preparing dinner, right?"

Tails looked at his greasy gloves. He then looked at his Bolognese, which was smoking. He sniffed it - it smelt like grease. Quickly taking it off the stove before it caught fire, Tails groaned.

"That's dinner ruined."

The fox pondered his next move. He had used the last onion and there wasn't enough mince left for all of them either. Here wasn't enough time now to start anything new that would be ready by the time Cosmo and Encelada returned. This left him one option.

"Tulse, get some rings out of my wallet and go to the chili dog joint up the road. I'll have a plain chili dog and chips, get your mum a veggie dog, kids meal for your sister and I'll trust you to get what you want for yourself."

"Alright, chili dogs!" yelled Tulse happily. He dashed out of the room, then left the door. Tails looked around the room at the mess – the solder and electronics all over the table, the ruined mess that was dinner, his greasy hands – and sighed.

"Suppose I better clean this all up," he muttered to himself.

He only managed to tidy the table before Tulse returned with food. He had got a large portion of chips and an extra spicy chili dog with cheese and bacon for himself. Tails was annoyed because he knew Tulse would not finish his meal, and may not like the chili dog, but there was little he can do at this stage. He put some plates on the table and was serving the food nicely as Cosmo came in.

"Hi Daddy!" yelled Encelada. She ran over and hugged his legs, causing him to nearly drop his food.

"Hi sweetie," he said tiredly, ruffling her hair. "Hey, how come your hair isn't wet after swimming?"

Enceleda's face dropped. "I didn't pack my swimming costume, so I had to copy the others from out the pool," she mumbled. "It was no fun. I like swimming loads, but I didn't swim today."

"Oh…?" tutted Tails, looking at his wife.

"I'm sorry, Tails, I didn't check," sighed Cosmo. She walked over and pecked her husband on the lips. "Anyway, hello. What's for dinner?"

"Chili dogs!" yelled Tulse, already sat down at the table with his mouth full.

"Tulse, wait until everyone else is sat down before you start eating, you know that's the rule," asserted Cosmo as she removed his plate from the table. She turned to Tails. "Chili dogs again?" she groaned.

"Cooking disaster…" mumbled Tails sheepishly.

"Tails, that's the third time this week we've had chili dogs. I'm trying to raise our kids on a balanced diet with vegetables growing in the back garden."

"Sorry," said Tails as they sat down to eat. "But you were supposed to make dinner."

Cosmo sighed. "I guess we're both a bit at fault."

"I don't really like my chili dog," complained Tulse.

"Of course you don't, you chose it yourself so that guarantees you won't like it," grumbled Tails. "Here, I'll have your half eaten one and you can have my untouched one."

A short while later they finished dinner (that is, apart from Tulse who left a lot of his chips). Tails and Cosmo told their children to get ready for bed.

"But, Dad, you said you'd help me with Geoff after dinner."

"Tulse, it's too late, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

"But I've only attached one LED, I need to do the other before tomorrow."

"Right, okay. Well, it's too late now. Just this once I guess I'll have to do that for you."

"Fiiinnneee," the young Seedrian-fox stalked upstairs after his sister.

"I best go and tidy up my tools in the garage. I'll have to carry on with fixing that plane tomorrow since I have science homework to complete now," said Tails.

"Okay, I'll make sure the kids are ready for bed," said Cosmo.

Tails went into his workshop, tidying up and soldering whilst listening to the noise in the background:

"Tuuuulllseeee!"

"Tulse, leave your sister alone."

"But she started it."

"No, I never!"

"That's enough! Any more arguing and you'll both lose your allowance for the week."

A short while later, Cosmo went into Tails' workshop with a smelly bag.

"Tails, Tulse's football kit stinks. We should really wash it tonight if possible."

"Okay, I'm just about finishing up here," replied Tails. "Are the kids in bed?"

"Encelada, yes. Tulse needs a story, then bed."

"Right, you do the story, Cosmo. I'll put some washing on. Oh, and give Geoff back to Tulse while you're there please, he has two eyes now."

The pair went upstairs – Tails to the laundry basket, Cosmo to Tulse's room holding a book and a small fox robot. Tails gathered some clothes together, but there did not seem to be a full load of washing. He nevertheless put it in the washing machine and went upstairs to meet Cosmo, who had just finished Tulse's story.

"There aren't enough clothes for a full load, Cosmo. Do you have anything to wash?"

Cosmo pondered. "No, Tails. But put it on anyway."

The pair went downstairs and put the washing machine on. Just as they did, a crying young Seedrian-fox entered the room.

"I had a bad dream," wept Encelada.

"Oh, sweetie," replied Cosmo reassuringly as she picked her daughter up for a cuddle. "Don't worry, it's all okay n- oh!"

Cosmo was surprised when her hand, which was on the lower part of Encelada's body, suddenly felt very wet.

"I also did a wee-wee in the bed," Encelada blubbered.

"Yes, I can see. And now it's all over mummy, isn't it? I guess I better give you a bath – your second of the day!

Encelada face lit up through her tears. "Yay! I can pretend to swim since I didn't swim today."

"You love water so much sometimes I wonder if you get dirty just to have another bath," mused Cosmo. "Tails, can you come upstairs and take Encelada's pyjamas and bedclothes down to put in the washing machine?"

"I just put half a load on!" sobbed the fox.

Eventually the pair sat down together in the living room, exhausted. Encelada was now clean, and sleeping in fresh bedclothes, whilst her dirty ones were waiting for the initial load to finish.

"Why can't you build a washing machine that works quicker than ours, Tails?" Cosmo complained.

"I could, but I'm missing a vital component," the fox replied indignantly.

"What's that?"

"Time," Tails grumbled as he stood up and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going, honey?" Cosmo asked.

"Forgot to wash up."

After finally completing all their chores, Tails and Cosmo, as usual, ended up in bed over an hour later than planned and dead on their feet.

"And we've got to do it all over again tomorrow," mumbled Tails, running his hands through his hair, as he lay in bed next to his wife.

"I don't really know how much longer I can do this," added Cosmo. "Tails, when was the last time you felt like you stopped and took a break?"

"Um… define break?"

"A moment of peace and quiet."

"This morning in the shower. I had a lovely 5 minutes to myself."

Cosmo giggled wearily. "Tails, that doesn't count. I mean like a proper break. Sat down and read the newspaper with a cup of tea of something."

Tails puffed air out of his cheeks. "6 years ago, before we had kids. That's what it feels like, anyway. I love having kids and I wouldn't trade them for anything. But they are hard work."

"I know," sighed Cosmo. "Our children are beautiful. But there's so much to do and I never get a break. Even when I'm on the toilet, Encelada sometimes tries to join me!"

"When was the last time we had time together? As a couple?" Tails looked sadly at his wife.

Cosmo responded by shuffling over to him and resting her head on his body. Tails put his arm round her.

"I'm sorry," said Cosmo. "It was so long ago."

"It's not your fault, Cosmo," replied Tails, giving his wife a squeeze. "But we should make time to have dinner out or something."

"But where to get that time?" muttered Cosmo. "Can't even remember when we last had… intimate relations. The day is too long and tiring to even think about that."

Tails allowed himself a small smile. "Part of me doesn't want to risk making a third child anyway," he said, only half-joking.

"Well, we're in bed together now. What would you like to get up to?" Cosmo said as she looked at her husband mock-suggestively.

"Um… sleep?"

"Yep, me too."


	2. Chapter 2 onwards

**Hello to all, I hope we are doing well. This is chapter is purely for the link that will take you to the rest of this story on DeviantART:**

 **djaik-niffsta/art/Taismo-The-Good-Life-Ch2-760919443**

^^copy the above into your browser and you will be taken to chapter 2. There is a link in the description of each subsequent chapter to direct you to the next one.

At the time of writing, seven of the nine chapters have been published on DeviantART and the final two chapters will be published over the next two days, meaning this story should be fully published on DeviantART by 31st August 2018. If you're reading this after that date and the previous sentence is incorrect, then feel free to hassle me!

Hopefully though that is not the case, and the story is complete. Thank you very much for taking the time out to read this and I do hope that if you liked the story you could leave a review, either here or DevianART. Your support is really appreciated :)

Love to all x


End file.
